I Can Hardly Breathe You Make Me Wanna Scream
by Rose235b
Summary: Kurt have had enough of Blaine's hesitation to touch him anywhere except for his shoulders, hands, face and waist, there's just one problem, how do you tell something like that to your boyfriend? If your bf happens to be Blaine Anderson, then of course you have to sing it out! Mention of Niff, if you blink you'd miss it, a bit of inappropriate touching and some curse words.


AN Hi, so this is what happens when I can't sleep. I wrote it, like, five minutes ago, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm off to sleep now, it's 2:30 am here :P

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine or Hot. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Blaine was slowly driving Kurt _insane_.

At first the whole _no-touching-below-the-belly-button_ rule was sweet. Now, after month of dating and sweet, but just too _innocent _touches, Kurt have had enough. He wanted to _rip off_ this _awful _uniforms that looked so bad on him while at the same time looked so _sexy _on Blaine and…

And that showed just how much Kurt was _desperate_. Month ago he'd never even _think_ about taking off Blaine's _shirt_, or, Evil Dwarf forbid, _his own_ for that matter.

He tried talking. He really, _really _tried. But it was impossible. Each time he opened his mouth to tell Blaine that, _fuck,_ if he wanted he really could take off all his clothes and fuck him to the next Monday, Blaine happened to scoot a bit and giggle, telling that they had to cool off and then refused to do anything other than cuddling.

Blaine was just so _confusing_.

So now, after a week of intense thinking, he got what he had to do. Exactly what _Blaine_ did each time he wanted to say something.

He had to sing an _inappropriate song_.

And he knew exactly which one.

* * *

'So, would you mind telling me why I'm tied to a chair?'

The countertenor ignored him completely for a second, turning his back to him and checking his appearance in a mirror.

'Good question' Kurt shrugged, taking off his blazer. He felt way to hot to leave it on. 'I asked Niff to bring you here. You know them. They never do things halfway.'

'True' Nodded Blaine, looking intently at Kurt. 'And you needed me to…?'

'I wanted to talk to you' Kurt finally turned around. He never thought that seeing his boyfriend at his mercy, unable to move his hands would turn him on so much. He crossed his legs. 'For a week now, actually. It got to me last night that you can't communicate like a normal person though, so I'll sing what I want to say and then you can answer.'

Blaine laughed, cause really, Kurt did have a point.

'Okay' He smiled warmly, causing the butterflies living in Kurt's stomach for the past six months to fly around in circles. 'May I at least know the title of the song?'

Kurt turned back around, untied his Dalton tie and laid it on his desk, right next to his CD player.

'Hot.'

'What?'

He didn't answer, turning the music on instead.

When the intro started, Kurt turned slowly towards Blaine.

_You're so good to me_

He took slow, seducing steps towards his tied boyfriend, making sure to not drop the eye contact or he'd chicken out.

_Baby, baby_

He took Blaine's tie in his hand and tugged, leaning in, Blaine's breath hot against his cheek.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

He let go of the tie and used his other hand to push Blaine back. He circled the chair, finally stopping behind Blaine and putting his mouth next to the boy's ear.

_Now you're in, you can't get out_

He let his hands wander around Blaine's chest, loving all the little grunts and moans Blaine let out every once in a while.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, baby_

Kurt took a step to the right and draped his leg across Blaine's lap. Blaine's pupils were blown wide, his cheeks were deep red and his mouth was a little agape.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_  
_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_  
_And I will let you do anything, again and again_  
_Now you're in and you can't get out_

Kurt shifted and put his hands on Blaine's cheeks, connecting their foreheads and closed his eyes.

_Kiss me gently_  
_Always I know_  
_Hold me, love me_  
_Don't ever go_

Kurt forcefully tugged at Blaine's shirt, some of the buttons flying around the room. He pawed at the newly exposed skin.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me_

_Baby, baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, baby_

_You're so good_

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, breathing hard.

'Wow.'

He laughed, cause yeah, did he really just sang a sexy song while sitting in his boyfriend's lap and roaming his hands all over his chest, while said boyfriend was tied to a chair?

He shifted his hips, wincing at the tightness of his grey uniform pants.

Yep, he just did that.

'So' He looked into Blaine's honey colored eyes, his own blue ones innocent and hopeful. 'What do you think?'

'Yes' Blaine groaned, throwing his head back. 'God, yes. How did you even stumble upon Avril Lavigne? That song is form_ 2007th_!'

Kurt smiled mischievously and ran his finger down Blaine's chest.

'We did her number last year. I liked it and bought her last CD. Turns out I have to thank Mr Shue when I see him.'

* * *

So, like it, hate it?


End file.
